


My Dick Throbs For You

by RedQuill07



Category: GWA - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Adorkable, Anal, Chubby, Confession, Creampie, F/M, Futa, Kissing, Missionary, blowjob, bullied, college friends to lovers, doggystyle, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedQuill07/pseuds/RedQuill07
Summary: BACKGROUND SETTING:You (Performer) have recently been bullied by the popular girl, who threatened to show everyone your biggest secret. Your Friend (Listener) / your crush, finds you and tries to cheer you up. Your cock begins to harden so you excuse yourself to your dorm. In the middle of your masturbation session, your Friend enters to deliver news and instead witnesses your large, stiff rod. Embarrassed and afraid, You answer his questions and confess that you have feelings for him. Shockingly, he also admits to having feelings for you and is willing to show you that they're true...
Kudos: 3





	My Dick Throbs For You

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER:  
> This is fictional. All characters are adults/18+ years. If you choose to fill this script, you may alter it if necessary. SFX are optional.
> 
> KEYS:  
> *Emphasis*  
> < Vocal Sounds >  
> (Emotion / Mood / Tone)  
> [Description Of Your Actions / Listener's Dialogue]  
> {SFX}

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[You sit on a bench, secluded from any unwanted attention, silently crying]

<Soft Crying>

{SFX: Footsteps}

[Looks Up] (Through Tears) Oh, hey...

[Your Friend sits next to you, asking what's wrong]

(Holding Back Tears) N-nothing...

[He puts an arm around you, insisting to know]

(Sad Tone) <Deep Breath> Okay, I'll tell you... You know Bethany? The popular girl surrounded by her flock of simps and influencers? She's... She's blackmailing me...

[Shocked, He asks what for]

She wants me to do her assignments for her while she goes out partying...

[He asks what she's blackmailing you with]

(Embarrassed) It's... something personal. I don't like talking about it...

(Upset Tone) I don't know what to do... If I don't do what she wants, she'll tell everyone my secret. I don't want people to think I'm a freak...

[He reassures you that it won't come to that]

(Disbelief) How do you plan to stop her?

[He asks if you trust him]

Yes but how--

[He emphasises if you trust him]

I do trust you. Just, please, don't do anything crazy. I don't want to see you ending up like a genderbent version of slave Leia.

[He remarks that Bethany would look the same if she was Jabba the Hutt]

(Happy) <Giggle> Yeah. If she was Jabba The Hutt she *would* look exactly like Jabba the Hutt.

[He adds that he would probably rock the slave Leia outfit]

(Flustered) U-uh, yeah. Y-you probably would...

[He ponders if he should save that idea for Halloween]

[Pulls up the hood of your sweater, trying to hide your blushing face]

(Flustered) T-that's... Umm...

[He asks if those are cat ears on your hood]

Oh, yes, they are cat ears! I ordered this sweater just a few days ago. It looks cute, doesn't it?

[He compliments on your sweater, saying you'd make a cute kitty]

(Embarrassed) W-well, I don't know about that.

(A Bit Sad) Judging from my body type, I'd look more like a fat cat...

[He still thinks you'd look cute, fat or not]

(Flustered / Stuttering) Y-y-you still think I would l-l-look c-c-cute?!

[He reassures you that he would]

[You hug him]

Thank you. You're the peanut butter to my strawberry jelly.

[He makes a remark about the analogy]

Grape jelly? What's wrong with strawberry?

[He explains grape is his favorite jelly]

<Laughs> Fine, grape jelly it is then.

Seriously though, I couldn't ask for someone better to help me with problems like this. You make me feel happy to be this nerdy, quirky, chubby, awkward, sweet-toothed girl. Thank you.

[He hugs you, expressing *his* gratitude for being *your* friend]

[Soon after, You feel yourself getting aroused rather quickly]

<Gasp>

(Panicky) I-- Have to go!

[He asks if something's wrong]

(Panicky) No, of course not! I just-- need to use the bathroom! That's all! Bye!

{SFX: Running Sound}

[You rush towards your dorm, leaving Him there, confused]

\----------

[In your room, on your bed, furiously jerking off]

{SFX: Wet Sounds}

(Fantasizing Tone) <Moaning> Oh goodness! That's it! Take me! I want you! I want you to cum!

(Close to climax) <Moaning> That's it! Cum for me! Cum for your girlfriend! Cum for me! Cum for m-- <Scream in Fear>

[You notice Your Friend standing in the doorway, looking shocked]

[Trying to hide erection] (Fearful) W-what are you doing here?!

[He explains that he is here to deliver some news]

(Scared / Confused) Aren't you gonna... Y'know... freak out?

[He replies if he should]

NO! I mean, please don't. I don't want anyone to know. You... probably have some questions...

[He says he does]

(Upset Tone) Okay. Please, lock the door.

{SFX: Door Closed And Locked}

...Umm... What would you like to ask?

[He asks if *this* was the personal secret]

Yes. This was what I didn't want anyone to know.

[He asks you if you're a futa]

Technically, I'm a hermaphrodite but... yeah...

[He asks if this was why You ran off so suddenly]

(Upset Tone) Yes. I left before I could pitch a flag pole in public. <Weak Laugh>

(Sad / On The Verge Of Tears) Your... probably going to tell everyone now, aren't you?

[He replies that he won't]

(Surprise) You... You won't?! But... why?

[He says he won't do that after everything they've done for each other]

You-- You promise?

[He promises]

[Holds up pinky] (A Bit Cheerful) Pinky promise?

[He pinky promises]

{SFX: Wet Sound}

[You both realize, too late, the mix of saliva and precum on Your hand]

(Embarrassed) Oh shoot! Sorry! I forgot!

[Grabs tissue box] Here!

[He takes a tissue and cleans his pinky]

Sorry about...*that* . You said you had some news to tell me?

[He tells you that you don't have to worry about Bethany anymore]

What do you mean Bethany's not gonna say anything?

[He explains why]

Wait! What! *You* blackmailed *her* ?! How?!

[He explains how]

You threatened to tell her parents about the partying and the drinking? How did you get her parents' number?

[He says he took it from her phone]

How did you get her phone? Actually, It's better if we stopped talking about it. Don't want you to self-incriminate yourself.

<Sigh Of Relief> I'm just glad I no longer need to do her work. I have enough stress as it is.

Soooo, about this whole... *embarrassment*--

[He asks what you were jerking off to]

(Embarrassed) W-what?! You... want to know what I was... jerking off to? I uhh... well... Why don't we just... forget about it and play some video games?

[He places his hand on your cock]

<Gasp> W-what are you doing?!

[He teasingly runs his hand on your cock, asking again]

(Flustered) <Stifling Back Moans> I was... fantasizing... about...<Mumbling>

[He teases the glands, asking you to speak clearly]

<Slowly Reaching Climax> Fantasizing... about... You!

<Loud Moan / Orgasm>

[You cum from his teasing. Shooting all over his hand]

(Exhausted) I have a crush... on you... Ever since... we met.

You were so nice to me... The weird girl... it was like something out of those cheesy romance movies...

I wanted to tell you how much I love you, but this *thing* always got in the way. I didn't want to lose you because of my cock...

Wait, why are you-- <Gasp>

{SFX: Wet Oral Sounds}

<Moaning>

You're... sucking... my cock...

My... best friend... is sucking my cock...

<Moaning>

Your mouth... it's so wet... and warm...

<Close To Climax> Keep sucking…

I'm so close…

I'm--

<Loud Moaning / Orgasm>

(Exhausted) You... sucked my cock...

[He swallows you load]

*And* you swallowed?! I mean, you didn't have to-- <Mmph>

<Kissing>

(Disbelief) You... kissed me... you actually kissed me...

[He confesses that he has a crush on you too]

(Shocked) You love me? You love me?!

[You pull him into a kiss]

<Kissing>

(Happy) I love you I love you I love you I love you I--

<Kissing>

(Flustered) Sorry! I just, this is so sudden. You... a-and me... I... It...

<Deep Breath> My heart is *pounding* right now. Not to mention you blew me.

[He says it isn't over]

Huh? What do you mean it isn't over?

[He pulls down his pants and bends over the bed]

(Disbelief) You... want me to... fuck your ass?

[He confirms that he does]

(Excited) O-okay! J-just tell me if you're uncomfortable!

[You insert your cock in his ass]

{SFX: Hips Pounding Sound}

(Daydreaming Tone) <Moaning> I'm fucking... my best friend's-- No, my *boyfriend's* ass. My boyfriend's ass...

It's so tight... His ass, it's so round... so soft... so good...

<Moaning> You're moaning so loud... You like me fucking your ass?

You're so kinky. Wanting your futa girlfriend to fuck your tight asshole.

[He mentions he's going to cum]

<Close To Climax> You're gonna cum? Me too! Cum for me, and I'll cum in your ass!

<Moaning Towards Orgasm>

{SFX: Hip Pounding Sound Stops}

[He asks if you're doing okay]

(Exhausted) Uhh... Y-yeah... Just... Cumming 3 times... in a row is... fuck!

[He asks if you're satisfied]

Yes. But... we're not done yet...

{SFX: Bed Creaking}

[You climb on your bed on your back]

(Flustered) I want you to be my first...

[He asks if you're serious]

Yes, I'm serious. I want you to take my virginity.

[He climbs on you, slowly inserting his cock in your pussy]

<Moaning> Oh fuck! Mmm, You feel *so good* inside me. Go ahead, start moving.

{SFX: Hip Pounding Sound}

<Loud Moaning> Yes! Oh goodness!

I've been fantasizing about this for *so* long!

My first time with you!

<Loud Moaning>

Keep going! Fuck me! Fuck your futa girlfriend!

Make me cum! Make me cum from your cock!

[He says he's close to cumming]

<Loud Moaning> Cum inside me! Fill me up! Please fill my pussy! I want you to cum inside my pussy!

[He grabs your cock and jerks it]

<Loud Moaning> Yes! Fuck! Jerk me off! Jerk me off while you fuck me! Yes! YES! YES!

<Loud / Explosive Orgasm>

(Dreamily) <Sigh> Marry me...

<Gasp>

(Embarrassed) I didn't mean to say that! I wasn't thinking straight! Oh god! This is *so* embarrassing!

[He says that they should discuss that further into the future]

(Flustered) R-right! You're right! Save that for the future-- Wait, What?!

[He changes the topic quickly]

But you said-- <Groans> never mind...

<Sigh> So, we're a couple now... what should we do?

[He mentions rest]

<Yawns> Yeah, rest sounds good right now. Come here, I wanna cuddle.

<Sigh> This is nice...

I love you. *So* much.

<Kissing>

\----------End Script----------


End file.
